Velocity
by K.R.Lewis
Summary: Echo Allen is a speedster. She works at S.H.I.E.L.D. beside Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. When a mission that Clint and Echo are working on goes wrong it's up to the Black Widow, Velocity, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and Iron Man to save the human race and their very own Hawkeye all while Echo tries to prevent herself from falling in love.
1. Intro

S.H.I.E.L.D. is a home for the broken superheroes that need a meaning to live in this hell of a world. Echo Allen was nothing but a lab rat until Barry Allen saved her. Her father, an insane scientist, had kidnapped her mother, raped her, and then killed her once she gave birth to Echo. Echo was his prized possession. The little girl he deemed worthy enough to make a lab rat. He turned her into a super human, a speedster.

Barry Allen had saved her at the age of nine and gave her a new life, but no matter how fast she can run she can never run from her past. The memories still haunt her.

Barry Allen trained her to be a superhero, he made her his sidekick until she was ready to become more than that. She came to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a purpose and she found it in her best friends Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). They were just as broken as her and it caused them to grow close to each other. Echo Allen (Velocity) would do anything for her friends and family even fight against a god and a race of aliens from another dimension, but falling in love had never been apart of the plan... at least until Steve Roger came into her life.


	2. One

Echo stands beside Clint as they looked down at the area below them. "How can you even see this high up?" Clint chuckles and glances over at her.

"I can see fine. Aren't you supposed to be a superhuman?"

"I have super speed, super hearing, super reflects, super healing, and I'm very good at controlling electricity, but I do not have super eyes like a hawk, not like you." Clint chuckles and looks at her.

"Someone's snappy."

"I'm tired. We've been watching this tesseract for awhile, I'm bored." Clint sighs, but nods.

"You go ahead down then if you can't see well enough." She rolls her eyes before standing. She wipes her hands off on her dark red leather pants. She's dressed in skin-tight leather pants, the color of blood. The rest of her clothes matches. She has a red leather jacket and a black wife beater under it, her jacket is currently unzipped and hood down, the back of it has a lightning bolt on it in the shape of a v. She also has red boots up to her knees and a pair of fingerless gloves that are a lot like Clint's own black ones.

"Fine, I'm heading down." She tells Clint as she pulls her dark chocolate waves back in its ponytail and slips her red goggles over her chocolate eyes. Her goggles are very high tech, made specifically for her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs. It has different visions like X-Ray, thermal, also has a mini computer in them, also connects to her earpiece, which is used to communicate with everyone.

She looks at Clint once more before speeding off. "Agent Barton, report. Agent Allen, report." Echo stops as she hears her boss, Nick Fury, through her earpiece. She looks up as Clint comes sliding down the rope. The two walk over to Fury, who then leads them off to talk. "I gave the two of you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance." Clint tells Furry as Echo crosses her arms.

"And I often like to keep beside Hawkeye, but I can react very quickly if something happens."

"Have either of you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, it's spiking again." A scientist says, causing Clint and Echo to look at each other.

"No one's come or gone." Clint tells him.

"And my goggles didn't detect anything to cause a burst of power." Echo adds as they walk up the steps to the thing.

"And Selvig's clean." Clint adds. "If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't from this end."

"At this end?" Fury asks.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Clint asks. "Doors open from both sides."

Echo jumps as the cube gets another bolt of energy. "What's happening?" Echo asks. The building begins to shake as the cube begins to get sparks coming from it. "Clint?" Clint takes Echo's hand and holds it tightly as suddenly a ray of light shoots out and at the end of it creates a portal of some sorts. The portal suddenly explodes, causing Echo's eyes to widen. Where the portal had been now crouched a man. Echo takes her hand from Clint and moves in a defensive position in case something happens.

The man stands with a spear in his hand and he looks around at them all as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents approach cautiously. "Sir, please put down the spear." Fury yells. The man looks at the spear before moving it and creating a sudden electricity to come out of it. Clint moves quickly and pushes Fury away from the blast as Echo uses her speed to run to safety and for a place to observe the scene before heading in to fight. The man knocks out the soldiers with much ease. Clint fires his gun, causing the man to shoot another of that burst of light out.

Echo moves behind the man and grabs him, but he punches her in the stomach and throws her back. She hits the wall and groans as everything turns black.

Echo groans as she wakes up to Fury shaking her. "W-What's going on?" She groans out.

"Clint has turned." Echo bolts up and looks around to see everyone is either dead or gone. "We have to get out of here. This place is about to blow up." Fury grabs her and pulls her up. She wraps an arm around and uses her speed to get out with him.

They make it outside and Echo looks around for Clint. "Clint wouldn't have turned-

"Get in the chopper, Allen, we'll discuss this later." Fury says as he forces into the chopper. They fly up just as the building and everything around it collapses. They fly overhead and see Clint in a jeep with the man from before, the doctor, and the senator.

"I don't understand! Why would Clint turn! He's extremely loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.! To us! To everything! He wouldn't do this!"

"The man touched him, the doc, and the senator with the spear and their eyes turned black and the next thing I know they're on his side!"

"It has to be the spear!" They yelled over the noise of the chopper as Fury fires his gun at the car. Echo gasps as the man fire his spear at the chopper, causing them to get hit and twirl out of control. The two are forced to jump out and Fury fires his gun again, but the enemy and Clint are already far gone.

"Director?" Echo hears through her earpiece. "Director?"

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force." Fury says through his radio. "I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under." Hill says through her own radio. "I don't know how many survivors."

"Sound a general call." Echo glances at the director as he says this. "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that." Hill says.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven." Fury goes on to say. "As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Coulson asks. Fury looks at Echo.

"We call a team together. The Avengers."


	3. Two

"So, we are to have Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America, and Iron man on this assembled team with me."

"Yes, Echo." Coulson says.

"I'm only agreeing on working for this to get Clint back and save the world."

"Barton is a good friend of yours."

"Best."

"And we need your speed on this, Echo. You're the fastest agent we have."

"I know."

"And one of the most level headed." Echo laughs and nods.

"Yeah, don't need to tell me that."

"Get the Captain in, I'll get Stark, and Romanoff will get Hulk in."

"Fine, just tell me where he is."

"The gym of course." Echo sighs.

"Of course. At least it isn't in some lab. I hate labs." She mumbles before making her way out of the room. She's dressed in her usual gear, except she's in a pair of matching red cargo pants, her jacket unzipped and hood off, her goggles resting on top of her hair, and her hair is down. This is her more comfortable clothes.

She speeds to the place the Captain is and finds him punching a punching bag. She walks in and crosses her arms as she watching. He's hitting that bag with so much force and anger. As time goes on he gets more and more angry looking. Echo knows the look in his eyes. It's the same look she gets when thinking about her father, her real father.

She lets him be, wanting him to punch all the emotion out before discussing why she is here, so she lets her presence be unknown. The man is drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his head. He is really muscular looking with tan skin and dark wet hair. He is dressed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. He is very good looking, most girls would dream to have a man like him.

Echo watches the muscles work in his shoulders, arms, and back, the sweat running down him. She watches as he punches the bag right off the hook and flies it across the room, the sand spewing out.

He turns to get another bag before seeing her standing there. "Oh, by all means, continue, I won't stop you." Echo says, motioning to the bag. "I know when a person needs to get a good training session out." He frowns before grabbing the bag by its chains and dragging it to the hook as if it was a pillow. He hooks it up before turning to her.

"Who are you?"

"Right, really rude of me, I'm Echo, Echo Allen." She smiles, holding out a hand.

He frowns before taking her hand and shaking it. His hands are covered in wraps, but she can still feel some of the calluses on his hands. "It's pretty late. Couldn't sleep?" She asks.

"I slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." He says as he takes his hand away and goes back to the punching bag.

"I can understand that. I assume you know I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Only agents come and visit me."

"You're not used to the world out there. It makes sense to want to keep you in until you adjust." She says. "Unless you can go out, but just wish not to."

"When I went under, the world was at war." He says as he looks at her before going to his bag, slowly unwrapping his hands. "I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Echo nods as she follows him.

"The humans make mistakes along the way."

"You talk as if you aren't one." Echo shrugs, feeling uncomfortable, so she looks to her feet.

"Look, recently humans made another mistake." She says, causing him to look at the final that she holds in her hand.

"Are you here with a mission, ma'am?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." She says, trying to sound professional. "Normally this is Fury's job, but he decided to have me do this for him..." She says the last part in a tone of annoyance.

"Are they trying to get me back in the world?" The Captain asks.

"No." She says as she looks away. "We're trying to save both." She glances back at him and holds out the folder.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." He says as he sits down on the bench and looks it over. Echo frowns, not truly knowing who HYDRA was due to knowing little about the Captain's past.

"From what I've been told, Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." She tells him, causing the Captain to look at her. "He thought what we now think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." He hands it back to her.

"Who took it from you guys?"

"From what I've heard he's called Loki. He's pretty much a god." The Captain raises an eyebrow. "Basically, all you really need to know is that he's not from around here. We'll discuss more and bring you up to speed on all of it as long as you are in. If not then we'll go our separate ways." She smiles. "Although, what I can tell you now is that the world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks say your wrong." She smiles as he walks over, grabs another punching bag, and hauls it over his shoulder.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." She says as he heads for the door. "Hey, wait, is there anything you can tell me about the Tesseract that S.H.I.E.L.D. ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Echo frowns as he walks out.

"I really suck at these types of things. I really should have left it to Fury." She sighs before speeding off.

Echo stands by Coulson. "We're almost home." Echo smiles as she practically bounces in her seat.

"How can you be so excited in a time like this?" Coulson asks, causing Echo to frown.

"Clint always says to enjoy the moment, so I'm doing just that. I'm enjoying the moment. I like being home at base camp. It's where I live when I'm not working and I've been working a long time. I so need some time to go home and relax."

"Afraid we won't have much time home." Echo sighs before nodding.

"I understand. Clint first, saving the world second, and then relaxing thrid."

"Isn't saving the world first?" Coulson asks.

"For you maybe. Not for me. Clint is my top priority."

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, sir." Echo glances over at the pilots as he says that.

"Cool, thanks, guys." Coulson gets up from his seat as the Captain speaks up.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were." Coulson says.

"You were the world's first superhero. Something I totally don't envy." His eyes meets her, causing her to drop her eyes.

"Echo's not a big fan of people staring." Coulson says, causing the captain to look away from her. "She's not really good in social situations, so excuse her." The Captain looks up at him. "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"It didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Unforuntantly no." Echo says.

"When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." The Captain looks at him confused.

"Ignore, Coulson, he makes a lot of connections that no one gets. What's he is saying is that Banner is a genius." Echo tells him.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you officially." Echo rolls her eyes as the Captain smiles. "I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Echo fights back her laughs. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." The Captain stands up and moves around Coulson. "You know, it's really just a huge honor to have you on board this..."

"Coulson was the same way when he met me." Echo says. "Daughter of one of the biggest superheroes of the Justice League, not that you know what that is. It's essentially a big group of superheroes working together. Like S.H.I.E.L.D., but more for the people." Echo says as he stares out the window.

"I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are, absolutely." Coulson says, causing Echo to snicker. "We, uh, made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform?" The Captain questions. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?"

"With everything go on and what is going to come, people might just need that old-fashionness." Echo says as she stands up. "Coulson let me off here."

"What?" Coulson looks at her in shock.

"I've been on here long enough. If I had it my way I wouldn't have gotten on here in the first place, but you wanted me to escort the Captain, well I've done that, so let me out here." The Captain frowns as he looks at her. "Boys, you know what to do." She slips her hood over her head and pulls her goggles down. She's back in her work uniform versus her comfortable outfit. She looks at Coulson and nods as they open the door and she jumps out. She can feel their eyes on her as she hits the water, but she was moving her feet quickly before hitting it, so as soon as her feet touched the water she took off in a... well flash. She ran with such speed that all you saw was a very faint blur of red. She runs full speed for the ship, not stopping until she reached it.

She climbs up the wall and heads to the top of it before heading inside. She walks inside as she hears the engines working and the ship going up.

She's in the main room waiting as the Captain, Natasha, and Banner walks in. "Nat," Echo speeds over to Natasha and takes her in a hug before the woman can even blink. Natasha normally would have been annoyed by this, but at this moment she welcomed the hug.

"Echo," Natasha hugs her back. "How are you?"

"Better than some."

"As soon as I heard about..."

"Clint." Natasha nods as everyone got ready to go invisible. Once that was ready Fury walked over to them all. "Gentlemen." He greets the Captain and Banner.

Echo snickers as the Captain tips Fury. "He's not used to-

"I know," Fury snaps. "Doctor, thank you for coming." He says as he shakes Banner's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Banner says. "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you-" Echo move away from them and looks with Natasha at the screen with Clint.

"You're still not going to find him in time." Echo is pulled back into the conversation once Natasha says this.

"You have to narrow the field." Coulson says.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asks.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know." Echo moves to the window as she wraps her arms around herself.

"We got a hit. 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%." Echo turns with hopeful eyes as she hears this.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 knightstrasse."

"I'm going." Echo says.

"Agent Allen, you are to stay-

"This is Clint we're talking about, Fury. I'm done waiting."

"Take the Captain with you at least." Echo goes to argue, but Fury steps in. "That's an order, Agent. If you refuse to accept the Captain's help then you are not going."

"What do I need?"


End file.
